Many types of weapons systems require initial and periodic sighting adjustment to ensure accurate operation. Missile launching systems, such as those carried by aircraft, may require occasional sighting adjustment to achieve the accuracy necessary to meet system specifications and customer requirements. For example, the Air-to-Air Stinger missile Launcher (ATAL) deployed on the AH-64D Apache helicopter requires a boresighting procedure to accurately align the missile's seeker with the helicopter's sighting system.
Although desirable results have been achieved using prior art boresighting systems, there is room for improvement. For example, the software of the AH-64D Apache allows only one boresight corrector per wing pylon. The ATAL for the AH-64D, however, has two missiles, requiring that the boresighting procedure be sequentially or iteratively performed, with associated time and expense. Therefore, novel systems and methods that would enable the accurate boresighting of two missiles simultaneously would have utility.